kickbuttowskifandomcom-20200223-history
Sold!
"Sold!" is the 10th. episode of Season 2 of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Summary When Kick accidentally breaks Gunther's beloved Viking clock, he secretly auctions himself off to the highest bidder in order to replace it. The winner turns out to be Jackie, who is given an entire day to do whatever she wants with Kick. Although naturally detesting the thought of spending any time with Jackie, Kick slowly warms up to her as she pampers him with all sorts of gifts. But as the day goes on, Jackie surprises Kick with her request for marriage, which he must comply with due to the terms of the auction. Plot It starts with Gunther cleaning and pampering his most favorite thing in the world -- his viking cuckoo clock. When the clock strikes, he is reminded that Kick is going to land on his bathroom closet. But, Kick lands in his bedroom and right on the clock. He somehow manages to hide it from Gunther. Gunther warns him not to make a scratch on his clock which makes Kick more annoyed and he is seen in his room searching for another viking clock. As he finds it really expensive he secretly auctions himself off to the highest bidder in order to replace it. The only person who attends the auction is none other than his hardcore fan and lover, Jackie Wackerman, who is given an entire day (sunrise to sunset) to do whatever she wants with Kick. Kick seemed to be really tensed that night. Although naturally detesting the thought of spending any time with Jackie, Kick slowly warms up to her as she pampers him with all sorts of gifts like making him his favorite breakfast, home-made Cheetah Chug!, a truly big rollercoaster ride and even a tunnel ride into the sewage - which Kick seems to enjoy and when Jackie said that there is even more Kick says, "I'M ALL YOURS!" This was it -- Kick was taken to the Deadman's Drop where she had arranges a wedding party. Kick runs for his life and go to Gunther's to tell him the truth but sees him weeping which Kick misunderstand to be over the broken clock. Kick decides to marry Jacky for the auction money. But Gunther was crying upon the invitation for the marriage ceremony because he was not told about this by his very best buddy-Kick. Kick dresses up for the function but he ends up telling Jackie and Gunther that this was for the money for new clock. Gunther said he cares for Kick than the clock. Jackie first slaps Kick on the face but, says she is still ready for the marriage and announces that Kick must comply with due to the terms of the auction. Kick and Gunther throw down the function literally down the cliff along with the orchestra and fire-crackers which blew up after reaching ground. Jackie said she enjoyed the whole thing and added that the auction, the money was spent on the marriage. Kick is relieved as it's already sunset (so he doesn't have to agree for the marriage) but is still desperate about the money for the clock. So Jackie plans to sell out the wedding gift and brings out the same clock that Kick had broken. It was the gift from Gunther himself and he adds that "The clock is like potato chips", revealing that there were more clocks with him. Dumbfounded, Kick gives off his trademark catchphrase "Aw, biscuits!" before he cuckoos and the orchestra finishes up. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Kick & Jackie Episodes Category:Hush & Razz Episodes Category:2011 Episodes Category:June Episodes Category:Production Code A Episodes Category:Anti-Jackie Episodes